Happy Endings
by Deans sexy lady
Summary: Amy is Bobby's niece and has been around hunting ever since she came to live with Bobby. She's got history with Dean Winchester, and things hot up pretty quickly when they meet up again.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Amy walked up to her uncle's porch and peered in through the window. It didn't look like anyone was home, but she had half expected the house to be empty anyway. She took her key out of her pocket and let herself in.

The house looked just as messy as the last time she had been here six months ago. Books littered every available surface as well as the floor. Sighing she turned around and went back out to her car to grab her bags. She had planned on staying here a few days to rest after the last hunt she had been on, a Wendigo about 100 miles away from her uncle's place. She was pretty bruised up and could do with a nice hot shower and a comfortable bed for a change.

She smiled as she looked around her uncles yard, remembering how he had helped her rebuild her car when she had fallen in love with it the first time she had seen it in his yard, hard to believe that it was six years ago already. The car had been on quite a journey over the last six years just like her. Her life had changed 7 years ago when her parents had been killed on a hunt, and she'd been sent to live with her only living relative, her Uncle Bobby. Until then she couldn't remember ever seeing him. Her parents weren't the types to keep in touch with people, were always on the move, although she knew that they loved her. She just hadn't had the most normal of upbringings, and she still didn't have what people would call a 'normal' life.

Amy grabbed her bags out of the trunk and made her way back inside. She took the bags straight up to her old room and dumped them by the side of the bed. The room was in need of a good clean, like the rest of the house, and Amy decided that she would try and bring some order back to the house before she left again. She made her way through to the small en-suite bathroom that her uncle had converted for her. She had been living there about a month when her uncle had come rushing out of the bathroom red faced, saying that he was going to build her her own bathroom, Amy couldn't understand what had got him so flustered until she went inside and saw the box of tampons on the side. She had grinned to herself – if she had known that was all it would have taken to get her own bathroom she would have made sure to leave them lying around when she first got here!

She had a quick shower, washing all the dirt and grime from the last hunt away. It was midnight by the time she had finished in the bathroom. She went downstairs to write a note for her uncle, explaining that she was here, but had just come back from a hunt and was tired, so she'd gone to bed. If he came home she would see him in the morning.

Twenty minutes later she was curled up in bed fast asleep.

Amy woke up the next day and lay in bed, trying to work out if she could hear anyone downstairs. She looked over at the alarm and was surprised to see that it was 9.30am. She didn't usually sleep as late as that. She threw on some clothes and headed downstairs, pretty sure that her uncle had not come home while she had been sleeping. Sure enough there was no sign of anyone in the house. She made her way in to the kitchen to see if there was anything for breakfast and wasn't surprised to find the fridge and cupboards empty of pretty much everything except for some beer and mouldy cheese. Sighing she grabbed her purse and keys and made her way to the shops.

Two hours later she was home and had unpacked her shopping. First she was going to clean the house from top to bottom, and then she was going to make her uncle some dinners for the freezer, She was amazed that he had managed to survive so long on all the crappy food he ate. She knew that a hunter's lifestyle usually meant that they didn't have much chance to have proper meals, but she always made sure that cooked whenever she could.

Amy grabbed her iPod, and started her cleaning. Eight hours later she had done the cleaning and had just finished making a lasagne. She had made enough meals to last her uncle a fortnight and now she was dead on her feet. She made her way over to the couch, and turned the telly on. There was some old black and white movie playing. She loved Black and White movies so she lied down on the sofa, and twenty minutes later she was snoring softly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean pulled the Impala up next to Bobby's truck and he and Sam dragged themselves out of the car. Bobby was already at his trunk, unloading his weapons.

"You boys ok? You're both looking a little stiff there" Bobby called over to the young men.

"We're good thanks Bobby, just a little sore sitting in that damn car for so long."

"Watch it Sammy, don't talk about my car like that." Dean glared over at his little brother. "You don't like the car, you can walk next time."

"Whatever Dean, you know what I meant. Just grab the damn bags and let's get inside. I need a shower and bed." Sam sighed as he stretched out his arms, grabbing a bag from the trunk.

The three hunters made their way over to the house, unaware that there was a young girl stirring on the sofa. .

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy turned over in her sleep, knocking the handset off of the sofa. The noise as it hit the floor woke her. She stretched her arms over her head and then paused as she heard something rattling the door. Not really thinking about what she was doing she grabbed the baseball bat that she had unearthed from under the sofa on her cleaning mission earlier in the day. She made her way over to the door. Just as she got there the door swung open and she swung the bat with as much force as she could muster.

She heard the air gush out of someone's lungs as the bat made contact. The man hunched over holding his stomach. Just as Amy was about to swing the bat a second time, a figure came charging in to the house, flicking the light switch as he came through the door.

Amy smiled as she felt the fear leave her body. "Uncle Bobby!" She rushed over to hug her uncle dropping her bat as she went.

"Amy, is that you? What are you doing here? And what are you doing attacking people with baseball bats?"

"Yeah Amy, what are you doing attacking my brother?" Sam smiled as he moved into the room.

"Sammy" Amy cried giving him a big hug, "I haven't seen you in forever! Sorry about that. I just woke up and wasn't really thinking about what I was doing, I should have known it was Uncle Bobby."

"I'm fine, thanks for asking" Dean said as he straightened up. Amy turned to look at the new voice.

"Dean" was all she said.

_A/N Hi guys...thanks for reading this! I know it's early days (day one in fact!) and this is a short chapter, but I would really love to hear what you think of the story so far, so please, please review. I'm not 100% sure which way I am going to go with this story yet, so if anyone has any ideas on what they would like to read let me know! Thanks again for reading, I really hope you liked it :) _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Half an hour later and Amy was in the kitchen heating up the lasagne she had made earlier. Bobby and Sam were sitting at the table and Dean was taking a shower.

"So Amy, not that I ain't pleased to see you, because you know I am, but what are you doing here?" Bobby asked his niece.

Amy took the lasagne out of the oven and turned to her uncle. "I just finished up a hunt not far from here and thought I'd drop by and see you for a little while Uncle Bobby. I got here last night and found the place empty. Figured it wouldn't be too long before you showed up." She dished up two large servings of lasagne for Sam and her Uncle. Then she put the Lasagne back in the oven to keep warm so Dean could have some when he'd finished showering. The last thing she wanted to do was make dinner for the guy, but she didn't want her uncle to realise there was tension between her and Dean.

Sam and Bobby were tucking into their meals with eagerness, "This is just as good as I remember it being, you really need to come visit me more often. I don't suppose – "

"Yes Uncle Bobby, there are some in the freezer, along with some casseroles and other things that should keep you going for a little while" Amy laughed at her Uncle.

"Thank you darlin'" Bobby smiled at his niece. He hadn't seen her in about six months, and he was pleased to see that she looked like she had been taking care of herself in that time. She was the only family he had now, and they may not see each other that often, but he was always thinking and worrying about her.

"Amy, this is really good. I can't remember the last time I had a proper home cooked meal" Sam looked at her. She had changed a lot since he had last seen her six years ago. She must be 22 or 23 now? He and Dean had spent a couple of weeks here one summer while Bobby and John had been on a hunt. He remembered that Dean had been furious that he wasn't allowed to go with his Dad and Bobby, but they had wanted him to stay here and keep and eye on Amy with Sam. She had just turned 16 and had been living with Bobby for about a year. She had still been pretty messed up over her parents deaths, and Bobby hadn't wanted to leave her on her own for too long.

Sam had enjoyed the time, finding that Amy was good company. They had a similar sense of humour, and enjoyed winding Dean up.

He knew that something had happened with Dean and Amy, but was not sure exactly what. He just remembered the day before they left they had had a huge argument, ending with Amy punching Dean in the face giving him a black eye. She had locked herself in her room then, and refused to come out even for dinner. He had tried speaking to her the next day to say goodbye, but ended up talking to her door instead, with just a muffled "bye Sam." They had text a few times after that, but after a couple of months neither of them bothered anymore.

"Sam, does your idjit of a brother always take so long in the shower? He's worse than a girl" Bobby grumbled to Sam.

Sam looked over at Amy, catching her eye. Bobby didn't know what had happened between Amy and Dean, but he could tell Amy was thinking the same as him – Dean was probably as pleased to have to share a dinner table with Amy, as Amy was to share one with Dean.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean had finished his shower, got dressed and was now just standing in the spare room he was sharing with Sam. He was trying to put off the moment when he would go downstairs and see Amy again. He wasn't sure why he was so reluctant to go back down there. It happened six years ago. Surely no-one could still be upset after all that time? He shuddered when he thought back to that summer six years ago

_Flashback _

Dean was pissed at his Dad. He couldn't understand why he had to stay at Bobby's and babysit some girl he had never even met. It wasn't like she was even a kid for goodness sake. She was 16. Dean was out hunting when he was that age! His Dad and Bobby had left that morning, and apart from the two minutes it had taken for Bobby to introduce Dean, Sam and Amy he hadn't seen the girl since. She hadn't looked too impressed with needing baby sitters either, and had locked herself up in her room with music blaring out of her stereo. Although Dean had to admit, she did seem to have good taste in music. She had ACDC Highway to Hell playing at the moment.

Sam was sitting on the sofa reading a book, occasionally looking up at Dean as he paced around Bobby's sitting room.

"Dean, why don't you just clean your weapons or something? You're going to wear a hole in the floor if you are just going to pace around til Dad and Bobby get back."

Dean sighed, "Come on Sammy, aren't you even a little bit annoyed that we have to stay here and look after some girl for god knows how long. It's not like she's a kid. I mean Dad never had a problem leaving us on our own for weeks at a time, when we were a lot younger than 16."

"I know Dean, but Amy has been through a really tough time the last year, and Bobby just didn't feel comfortable leaving her on her own. It's not a big deal. Give her a break Dean, the last thing she needs is you being mean to her.."

Sam had just finished talking when they heard the stereo shut off, and Amy started making her way downstairs.

Dean looked up as she stood in the doorway. She was wearing a short denim skirt, a white shirt with a wide belt, and cowboy boots. She had a little bit of make up on but not too much, and Dean couldn't help thinking that she looked a little sexy. Her brown hair was loose and round her shoulders.

"I'm just going out for a few hours to meet up with some friends. I'll see you guys when I get back" she threw into the room as she started walking to the front door.

"Uh, what do you mean you're going out? Bobby told us that you don't have any friends around here, so how about you tell us what you're really up to?" Dean asked, trying to keep the glare off his face. The girl was only five years younger than him, but he was sounded more like her parent.

"Exactly, I don't have any friends here, so I'm going to go out and make some. Broaden my horizons and all that." Amy didn't hang around to see Dean's reaction, but she had noticed Sam looking at her with sad eyes. He seemed sweet, not like his brother who was a total ass.

She quickly ran out to the car that her uncle had rebuilt for her. She had got her license a few months before and it had been his present for passing her test. She had managed to get in and start the car before Dean came barging out the house. She didn't stop to talk but instead sped off and towards town. She looked over at her bag, and smiled. She had money, and her fake ID and she planned to stop at the first bar she found and get wasted.

Back in the house Sam was trying to calm Dean down. "Look Dean, just give her a couple of hours. If she isn't back by then we can go look for her. She probably just needs some space."

Amy had been in the bar for three hours and was drunk. She'd got served no problem, and had been downing shots with some college kids for the last twenty minutes after she had challenged them to a game of pool and lost. The top button of her shirt had come undone, although she hadn't noticed. One of the guys she was drinking with had noticed however and was getting a bit touchy feely, occasionally skimming his hand across her butt, giving it a squeeze. Just as he leaned in for a kiss, Dean and Sam walked into the bar. Sam spotted her first, and nudged Dean.

Dean turned just in time to see the college kid groping Amy, who was trying to pull away, obviously too drunk to really know what was going on.

"Yeah, great idea Sam, give her a couple of hours to calm down, she probably just needs some space….remind me not to listen to you next time, ok?" He marched over to Amy, grabbed her round the waist and flung her over his shoulder.

"What the fuck? Dean what do you think you're doing? Put me down." Amy tried hitting his back, but gave up after a minute because she didn't have the energy, and what she was doing didn't seem to have any affect anyway.

"No chance. What do you think Bobby's going to say when he hears about this? Do you even realise that state that you are in? We're going home now, and you are going to sleep it off"

They got outside and Dean turned to Sam, "Sam, you're going to have to drive her car back. He chucked Amy's bag over to his brother, who hooked the keys out. "I'll see you back at Bobby's in a minute."

"OK Dean, just go easy on her OK? She looks pretty messed up" Sam looked at Dean imploringly.

"Whatever Sam, lets just get her home."

Dean put Amy in the backseat of the Impala and shut the door. She lay down and went straight to sleep.

20 minutes later they were back at Bobby's. Amy had woken up when they arrived and stumbled in to the house. She had got as far as the sofa, and then collapsed again.

Sam got her a glass of water, and placed a bin by the side of her and then he and Dean sat down to watch some telly. It wasn't long before Amy started talking, and crying out in her sleep. It was hard to make out what she was saying but they could pick out some words, and it was pretty obvious that she was dreaming of her parents and the night they died.

Dean looked down at Amy, and couldn't help feeling pity for her. Sam was right, she had had a really tough year. He knew what it was like to lose one parent, let alone both.

Sam coughed, "Dean, I was thinking. Maybe the best thing she needs right now are friends. Not people to tell her what to do, but people to have some fun with, that she can talk to. It must be tough for her living here with Bobby on her own, and not having many friends. We should try and make the next couple of weeks fun for her, you know?"

"Maybe you're right Sammy." Dean sighed, trying to decide what tack to take with this young messed up girl. "We can give it a try anyway. But definitely no more drinking. Bobby would kill me if he found out I let her go to a bar".

_A/N Hi. Thank you so much to the people that took the time to review after the first chapter. I really appreciate that you took the time to do that._

_So this is the second chapter. I could have made it longer and I've stopped mid flashback, but I really wanted to get this posted tonight, so thought I'd leave it here for now, and carry on from where I left off in the next chapter. Hope you guys liked it! I'm not too sure about it, but hey-ho. Would love to hear what you have to say about it again – good or bad. ___


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N So, I think I owe people an apology for taking such a long time to update….I promise I won't leave it so long next time! I've had a busy summer, and honestly, I wasn't sure if I was going to carry on with this or not, but I am! So thanks very much to the people that have reviewed, I really, really appreciate it! You guys are great! _

Chapter Three

_Flashback Cont'd_

Amy had woken up the next morning with the headache from hell. She literally felt like someone was attacking her head with a hammer. She moved slightly and groaned as the wave of nausea hit her. OK, so maybe going out and getting drunk had not been the best idea. She had a vague recollection of Sam and Dean turning up at the bar but that was about it. She guessed that they must have brought her home. God, she hoped that they weren't going to say anything to her Uncle Bobby, he would definitely be unimpressed with his underage niece going to a bar.

She shifted into a sitting position, and that's when she noticed Dean sitting on the chair opposite. He nodded towards a glass of disgusting looking liquid on the coffee table.

"I'm guessing you have a bit of a headache this morning, so I made you this. Should clear your hangover up in no time."

Amy picked up the glass and sniffed the contents, trying to ignore the way her stomach rolled at the smell, "um, what is it? No offence, but I don't think that's going to make me feel better."

"Trust me, this'll do the trick, I use it all the time. Probably best that you don't know what's in it. Drink it down quick and you'll start feeling better straight away."

Amy peered suspiciously over at Dean, "are you sure you're not just trying to make me sick? As some kind of lesson for last night, because honestly, I don't think I'm ever going to drink again, I feel awful. Lesson learned."

Dean smirked, "Now, not that I don't think you could do with learning a lesson, because honestly, that stunt you pulled yesterday was seriously stupid but we'll just say you're being given a get out of jail free card. If you promise that you wont do that again all the time that we're here, we won't say anything to Bobby, deal?"

Amy smiled, as much as she could manage with the way she was feeling, She decided then and there that she would behave herself. She wasn't a kid that got into trouble normally, in fact she had been a model child while her parents had been alive. She didn't want to act like a brat, and besides, Dean obviously wasn't as bad as she first thought. "Thanks, um, I'm sorry I was such a pain, thanks for coming to find me. I can honestly promise you, it won't happen again."

Dean stood up, "good, now if I were you I'd go and take a shower, you smell like a toilet."

"Oh….um, sorry" She drank the hangover remedy, and then slowly made her way up the stairs and to her bathroom.

_One week later_

"OK, well I'm going to go and get some sleep, see you kids in the morning." Dean nodded good night to Amy and Sam and made his way up the stairs. They carried on watching the TV.

Two minutes later they heard Dean shout from upstairs, "Arghhhhhhhhhhhh"

They looked at each other and burst into laughter. An hour earlier they had soaked Dean's bed in water.

"You two think you're funny do you? Well just remember you were the ones that started it" Dean ranted at the top of the stairs.

"Oh God Sammy, that was so worth the wait" Amy gasped out between huge laughs.

After a minute, when they had calmed down, he looked over at Amy, "You do realise that we're going to have to be on the lookout from now on right? Dean won't let us get away with that"

"We'll be fine Sam, no way he'll get one over on the Masters!"

They were still laughing as they made their way up to bed thirty minutes later.

_Nine days later_

"I'm just going to do a load of laundry, do you guys want anything done?" Amy called out to the boys. They had been getting on really well the last week, after her bar incident, things had progressed, and the three had been having fun pranking each other at every opportunity. Amy would miss them when they were gone, they weren't as bad as she thought they were going to be.

"No, we're good thanks Amy." Sam shouted down the stairs to her. She shrugged and made her way to the washer. She opened the top and screamed. There was a massive spider on the side of the door. She jumped back, and her heart was racing before she realised that the huge 'spider' was actually plastic. She turned around, hands shaking to see Dean by the door, shaking with laughter.

"Oh, real funny jerk, you know I hate spiders."

"Ahh Princess, you know I hate sleeping in a wet bed, so I guess now we're even? " He was still laughing at her.

"Oh you think?" She glared at Dean, and pushed past him through the door way. He grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Don't tell me you're one of those people that dish it out, but can't take it Princess, I thought you were better than that."

"Oh, I can take it Winchester. You just watch your back."

"Big talk for a little gir"

Amy yanked her arm free and stalked out of the room. Dean turned to watch her go, and couldn't help notice the way her butt looked in her jeans. He couldn't help thinking it was a shame that she wasn't a couple of years older.

Amy felt his eyes on her as she walked away and felt a thrill of pleasure run down her back. There was something about Dean that she just found so sexy. He had a confidence about him that bordered, OK, was arrogance but somehow it was endearing. And she had caught a peak of him as he had come out of the bathroom wearing only a towel the other day, and boy did he have a body! There was definitely something to be said about older men.

_Eleven days later_

She knew she was hooked, totally, 100% hung up on Dean Winchester. And she wasn't sure that it was only one sided. She'd caught him checking her out a couple of times. Sam had tried to gently warn her about his brother but she had just acted dumb, like she didn't know what he was getting at. Truth was there wasn't much anyone could say to her to stop her from being attracted to him.

It was about 9 in the evening, and they were all sitting in Bobby's lounge, watching a horror film. The boys were finding the film funny, and Amy was trying really hard not to let on just how frightened she actually was.

She was sat next to Dean on the sofa, and got up to go grab the boys a couple of beers from the fridge and get a coke for herself. On her way back she picked up a magazine, trying to act like she was bored with the film, but actually she just wanted something else to look at to keep her mind off of the things that were playing out on the TV.

An hour later the film was nearing the end, a grisly death scene. Sam had fallen asleep and Amy was still trying to keep up the pretence that she was reading the magazine, although every time something happened in the film she would jump a little bit. She knew that Dean had noticed that she was scared, but so far he had managed to keep from making any sarcastic comments.

A scream rang out of the telly, and she jumped again. Dean's hand was resting next to hers on the sofa and without thinking she had grabbed it. As the credits rolled on the screen they both became aware that she was still holding his hand. She dropped it as soon as she realised, and could feel her cheeks flaming with embarrassment. Dean chuckled and then gave Sam a kick to wake him up.

"Come on Sammy, bed time man."

Sam rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and slowly got up from the chair..

"I'm beat. I'll see you guys in the morning" He made his way up the stairs and Amy and Dean both got up too.

"OK, well I'm gonna get some sleep too, you staying down here?" Dean asked looking down at Amy.

"Um, yeah, I'll be up in a minute."

Amy knew that she wouldn't be able to get to sleep for a while yet. She still had images of the masked murderer killing a young girl running through her head.

"Right." Dean left the room and went to bed. Ten minutes later Amy thought she may as well try and get some sleep. She would have her music down low and try listening to that to keep her mind off the film.

An hour later and she was still lying in bed wide awake. That's when she heard a noise outside on the landing. Her heart jumped right up into her mouth. Who the hell would be walking round at this time of night? She grabbed the baseball bat that she kept by the side of her bed and crept to the door, hands shaking as she went. She could definitely hear someone walking, in fact it sounded like they were walking right past her door. Before she had time to really think about what she was doing she rushed out of her room, swinging the bat wildly, fully expecting to see a masked man standing outside. Instead all she found was Dean, unfortunately after she had managed to make contact with the bat, right on his shoulder.

"Oh, Jesus. Damn it woman, what the hell did you do that for, can't a guy take a leak round hear without getting attacked?" He glared at Amy as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Oh God Dean, I'm so sorry, I didn't realise it was you. I thought someone had broken in. Oh God, are you OK?

"Yeah, well no thanks to you. I'll be fine; you swing like a girl so I think I'll live"

"Let me get some ice for your shoulder, shit that must of hurt, I really am sorry."

"No, don't worry about it, I'll be fine. I'm just going to my room now OK, No need to attack me again"

Amy watched as he walked back to his room, rubbing his shoulder. She felt awful, and totally embarrassed, What was she thinking, of course it would be Sam or Dean. She went down to the kitchen to grab some ice. She knew Dean liked to play the hard man, but she also knew that his shoulder would be hurting like a bitch, and some ice would keep the bruising down.

After she got what she wanted, and a couple of pain killers she knocked gently on Dean's door. "Dean, are you still awake? I got some ice for your shoulder and a couple of pills"

"Yeah, I'm awake."

She opened the door and saw him sitting on the side of the bed. She made her way over to him, conscious of the fact she was only wearing an over sized t-shirt, and he was only wearing pyjama bottoms.

She put the pills and a glass of water on the table next to the bed, and applied the ice pack to his shoulder. He winced when she applied the pressure but didn't say anything.

"Does it hurt much?"

He shook his head, "Nah, I've had worse. Like I said you swing like a girl. So what's with you anyway? Since when do you go round attacking people in your own house?"

"I'm sorry, it was that stupid film. I never should have watched it. Horror films always make me jumpy."

Dean laughed, "Horror films make you jumpy? What? I mean, you know all about the things that we hunt, and that doesn't seem to faze you, but some stupid film does?"

Amy could feel the tears building. He was right, ghosts and demons didn't scare her. It was humans that did.

"Did Uncle Bobby ever tell you about my parents?"

"No, he uh, he just said that they'd died and he was the only family you had left." Dean had the feeling that he was going to hear something he hadn't been expecting.

"My parents were murdered Dean. Not by some angry spirit, or demon, but by a psychopath. A man had broken out of an institution near where we were living at the time, and he managed to break into our house one night. He had some stupid Halloween mask on, and he killed my parents. I could hear him, could hear them screaming, so I hid in my closet. Kind of an obvious place to hide I know, but he didn't bother to look for anyone else in the house. Just them. I was in there for a couple of hours after he left, and called the police. They caught up with him pretty easy, he was just walking the streets, with a bloody knife in his hands, but it was too late for my parents."

Amy could feel the tears running down her face. She hadn't spoken to anyone about what had happened that night. Not even her Uncle Bobby. The police had informed him of everything that had happened, and he hadn't pushed her for any information, probably guessing how painful it would be for her to talk about it.

"Amy, I'm sorry, I had no idea. Jeez….." Dean wrapped his arm around Amy, pulling her in closer for a hug.

"It's ok….I try not to think about it too often you know. I shouldn't have watched that stupid film, but I thought I could handle it."

Dean moved her head to face him, wiping away her tears. "I wish you'd of said, or that I'd have known."

She tried to smile up at him, to let him know that she was ok. Without meaning to she started leaning in closer to his face, her eyes on his beautiful mouth. Next thing he was kissing her. Gently at first, it was probably meant to be more of a comfort thing than anything else, but Amy lost herself. She ran her hand up to his neck, and through his hair, pulling him deeper in to the kiss. She could feel all the pain, and anguish over her parents deaths slipping away, leaving nothing but Dean in her mind. Dean and the way she could feel his hand slowly moving up her side, underneath her T-shirt until his hand skimmed her breast. She groaned and moved into his touch, "Dean…."

He pushed her back until she was lying down, and he was on top of her, his lips never leaving hers. She ran her hand down his back, dragging her fingernails along his skin. Then she felt something long and hard digging into her thigh and she knew that Dean was enjoying this just as much as she was. She inched her hand around until she could grasp him through his pyjama bottoms. That's when he stopped kissing her. He sat up and looked around the room.

"Amy, I'm sorry, look I shouldn't have done that, I had no right."

She looked back up at Dean, confusion clouding her lust filled eyes. "What?"

"I mean we shouldn't have done that. It was my fault. I'm sorry. I took advantage. I think you should go back to your room now"

"What do you mean took advantage? You didn't take advantage, Dean I want this" Amy said, reaching out to touch his chest. He grabbed her hands, and gently pulled her up off the bed.

"Amy, no, we can't do this, please, just go back to your room. We should just forget this ever happened."

Amy could feel the sting of rejection in his words, and could feel the colour rising in her face. She was so humiliated. She thought that he'd felt the same way that she did, that he liked her, but all he had been doing was humouring her. She had got emotional, and he dealt with it the only way he knew how to deal with a woman, physically.

"Don't worry Dean, I'm going.,"

"Amy, don't be like that, please."

"Be like what Dean? Look, just leave me alone alright? Bobby and John are due back tomorrow, and then you can leave here, and we'll never have to see each other again." She stalked to the door.

She couldn't believe Dean Winchester, she felt like such a fool. How could she think that he would actually like her, someone as young and as inexperienced as she was? She should have realised that he was just doing it out of sympathy. He hadn't even wanted to stay here with her in the first place. Well he could leave tomorrow so that was fine. She'd never have to see him again, or look him in the eye and feel the shame of knowing that she had not been good enough.

_End of Flashback_

Dean sighed and started to make his way downstairs, hoping that Amy wasn't still upset six years later.

A/N So – what do you think? The flashback is a lot longer than I thought it would be but I wanted to get in Amy's history, and what had happened with her and Dean, so….please let me know what you think. Like it or Hate it, I can take it! Back to the present in the next chapter, so we'll get to the real story. Thanks for reading guys!


End file.
